


Day One

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [62]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, NalgeneWhore's Fluff Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 18





	Day One

Lorcan woke up in the middle of the night to an empty bed, his arms wrapped around a pillow instead of Elide’s warm body that had been nestled against him when he fell asleep.

His sleep-addled eyes surveyed the disturbed sheets beside him, the ones that had the tantalizing scent of elderberry and cinnamon intertwined forevermore.

His depthless eyes flicked to the attached bathroom, the lights turned off. He stood from the bed with a soft groan, stooping to pull on a hoodie he had discarded earlier that evening.

Lorcan made his way down to the first floor of his apartment, his steps near silent on the dark walnut floors.

He rounded the corner and saw his girlfriend seated on the couch, buried under a pile of blankets, her eyes watching the TV.

He laughed to himself and she whirled, her dark, molten brown eyes wide. She winced a little when she saw him leaning against the wall.

“Did I wake you up?”

He shoved off the wall and strolled to the back of the couch, leaning over it and nuzzling his face into the junction where her neck met her shoulder, her scent washing over him. He ignored her question, answering it with his own.

“Why aren’t you in bed with me?”

She shrugged a shoulder up, “ ‘M not tired. Stay with me?”

He nodded and hummed, kissing her neck. Elide smiled happily and scooched over to make space for his hulking frame.

He swung around the end of the couch and stretched out on his back, his feet hanging off the edge. His head rested in Elide’s lap and her fingers played with his hair, her nails scratching his scalp, extracting that darling purr of his, the sound rumbling from deep in his expansive chest.

She laughed softly and leaned over him, her fingers stilling in his hair, pressing her lips to his. He raised a hand to cup her jaw, keeping her where he wanted her.

They kissed each other slowly, languidly, drinking each other in, the world around them fading until it was just the feeling of their lips touching.

Elide drew away just enough that they still shared breaths and if they spoke, their lips would graze against the other’s. She brushed her nose against his and grinned softly at him. His hand shifted from her jaw to trace lips with the tips of his fingers.

Her smile grew and he traced her dimples with a gentle, near reverence. Her pert nose scrunched and he twisted and lifted himself, leaning in to kiss her nose.

Elide slipped her hands from his thick, dark hair and held his face as she turned to face him and then fell back, pulling him down with her.

Lorcan slanted his mouth over hers and grazed her lips, a soft exhaling leaving her as she tilted her head up, asking for more. He granted her request, their lips meeting in a desperate embrace.

He trailed a hand down to her thighs and parted them to settle more fully against her. She groaned at the feeling of all of him lining up with all of her. She opened for him, his tongue slipping into her mouth.

She moaned when his tongue met hers, caressing it, his touch fogging her mind and making everything more clear and bright. His hands slipped under the cotton of his t-shirt she wore, gripping her waist. He growled at the fact she was wearing his shirt, his scent all over her and they kissed harder, grappling for purchase to pull each other closer and closer still.

Lorcan trailed his lips over her jaw, kissing underneath her ear and gently biting her earlobe.

He ground his hips into hers, eliciting the most delicate gasp from her swollen lips as he continued his ministrations on her neck.

She grew tired of her neck getting all the attention and dragged his head back up, their mouths finding the other’s once more.

They broke off eventually, their chests heaving, blood roaring in their ears, breathing ragged. Lorcan’s obsidian eyes were blown with with lust and want, the look no doubt shining in hers as well.

His grip on her waist lightened and he stroked her sides as they caught their breaths.

Elide smiled at him and pressed a short kiss to his lips. She pushed the hair off his forehead, scratching his scalp lightly with her nails. His eyes fluttered involuntarily and she laughed quietly. He managed to open eyes to a lustful, half-lidded state. The barely concealed desire brimming in them had heat pooling low in her belly.

The world around came rushing back, the drone of the TV pouring back. “What’re we watching?” His voice was rough and husky, the low tone vibrating through her. “‘Friends’ reruns.” She tapped his shoulders and he propped himself up, raising off of her. She moved back so she was supported by the arm of the couch.

Instead of settling against her like she wanted, he pulled himself completely off the couch. Her brows drew in and he laughed at her worried expression.

“I gotta rip a whiz.”

She groaned, “Ugh, go. I did not need to know that.”

Lorcan chuckled, low under his breath, slipping into the toilet, the door clicking shut behind him.

He emerged a couple minutes later and padded over to her, settling on his back between her legs, his head resting on her stomach. He shifted onto his side to watch the show, glancing up at Elide.

She felt his gaze and met it, an eyebrow raised slightly. He saw the question in her eyes but shook his head lightly.

Her arms looped over his shoulders, her hands resting on his chest. His eyelids grew heavy and he struggled to keep them open. Elide caught him stifling a yawn and prodded him gently.

“Go to sleep, baby.” He hummed in confirmation and nestled into her, hugging her arms snuggly. She drew a hand away and ran it through his hair, a satisfied sigh leaving his lips.

She marveled at his state of comfort, taking pride in the fact that he felt safe enough to sleep in her arms. She waited until his breathing became deep and even before she quietly shut the TV off, following him into the land of subconscious.


End file.
